


247:  "For the last time, it's a cauliflower! Not a ghost broccoli!" "I know what I saw."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [247]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Ghost Broccoli, Jacob Is A Good Boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Enoch O'Connor/Jacob Portman
Series: 365 [247]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 56





	247:  "For the last time, it's a cauliflower! Not a ghost broccoli!" "I know what I saw."

**247: "For the last time, it's a cauliflower! Not a ghost broccoli!" "I know what I saw."**

* * *

Enoch stared at it. He tried poking once or twice but the annoyed look he received from Olive told him poking would not end in his favor. So he settled for staring at it. The thing looked like broccoli but it was white. White, the same color Emma turns whenever one of his dolls appears.

“Enoch?”

“Mhm.”

“Is something wrong with the food?”

Enoch broke his staring contest with the dead broccoli to find Jacob already watching him. Enoch shook his head rubbing his hand across Jacob’s cheek happy that the worried look disappeared from his partner’s face. “I’m fine blue.”

“Why don’t you try the cauliflower? It’s good.” Jacob asked softly. He noted that was the only thing still left on Enoch’s plate completely untouched even the brussel sprouts. 

“I will not eat ghost broccoli.”

“For the last time, it’s a cauliflower! Not a ghost broccoli!” Emma hissed.

“I know what I saw.”

“You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to Enoch.”

“Do not enable him Jacob! It’s just cauliflower Enoch eat it!”

“You eat it balloon.”


End file.
